


W A D E

by imaginaslarry



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaslarry/pseuds/imaginaslarry
Summary: Reservado, reflexivo y desconfiado es todo lo que Wade no es, y Peter lo sabe perfectamente.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter decide buscar el significado del nombre de su pareja, al leer la respuesta fue imposible no reír demasiado fuerte, pero enseguida guardó silencio de lo contrario despertaría a su tía May, seguramente ella le daría un castigo por estar despierto a altas horas de la noche, pero, ¿como no reírse con tremenda estupidez? Wade no era nada de lo que decía aquella página de internet.


	2. Reservado

Peter sabe de ante mano que debería estar durmiendo ya que tiene que despertar temprano para ir al colegio, pero no puede hacerlo sin antes recordar tres cosas importantes, el primero "Reservado" algo que Wade no está ni cerca de ser, se lo demostró el primer día que se conocieron.

Todo comenzó una noche en la que Spiderman estaba patrullando la ciudad, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que apareció aquél tipo de traje rojo con negro, había escuchado hablar sobre Deadpool por lo que se puso alerta ¿y si alguien le había pagado al mercenario para asesinarlo? Se puso en una posición de ataque pero antes de decir algo, el de traje sacó una rosa de quién sabe donde y se lo entregó. 

—Una rosa para mi lindo spidey, después de tanto tiempo al fin tengo la oportunidad de confesarte mi gran amor 

Peter lo miró atreves de la máscara ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando ese tipo? ¿confesar su amor? ¡pero si apenas se habían visto! Negó para luego rechazar la rosa, soltó un suspiro cuando Deadpool en lugar de apartar dicha flor sumo una caja de chocolates.

—Lo siento, no te conozco 

—¡Vamos arañita! —decía como un niño pequeño—. No le he puesto insecticidas, por favor, tomalas 

No tuvo más alternativa que aceptar dichos regalos, antes de decir algo más aquél mercenario se había retirando dando pequeños saltitos. 

Ese fue la primera noche de muchas en la que Deadpool se aparecía para decir algún comentario fuera de lugar, de cierta forma comenzó a acostumbrarse a la presencia de Deadpool, después de un tiempo le dijo su nombre "Wade Wilson" él por supuesto prefirió mantenerse en anónimo, pero como siempre Wade lo arruinó.

—Peter Parker, te conozco más de lo crees, desde el primer día te seguí a casa, por cierto, lindo departamento

—¡Wade! No tenías porque hacerlo —comenzó a caminar para alejarse, de todas formas el mercenario lo persiguió—. Dejame en paz, estás poniendo mi identidad en riesgo y con ello a todas las personas importantes para mí

—Petey-pay yo nunca haría algo para dañarte, por favor confía en mi —sujeto al hombre araña del brazo impidiendo el paso de este—. Por favor, dame una oportunidad

Soltó un suspiro, seguramente se arrepentiría de darle dicha oportunidad. 

Peter no podía creer que Wade fuese un descarado que le contaba con lujo de detalle como asesinaba a las personas, aunque luego se disculpaba diciendo que no lo haría más. 

—Arañita, mañana es san Valentín ¿qué te parece si tenemos una cena romántica? Tengo el lugar perfecto, bueno, es un callejón pero es dónde nos conocimos, mañana a las siete de la noche, no faltes ¡llevaré los condones! 

—Wade... Podemos tener una cena, como amigos —lo miraba a través de la máscara —. Pero tienes que prometer que te comportarás 

—Lo prometo mi arañita preciosa 

Peter nunca se había sentido tan estúpido al llegar a dicha reunión con el traje de spiderman puesto, el otro hombre vestía un traje negro de gala (con la máscara de deadpool puesta) en sus manos llevaba un gran ramo de rosas y un unicornio de felpa, él apenas pudo conseguir un portarretratos, se acercó con las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza pero el otro no podía verlo, en la mesa había dos platos de spaghetti a la boloñesa y dos copas y un vino, Wade se acercó con rapidez para abrazar a Peter, luego le entregó los regalos y al obtener el suyo soltó un chillido seguido de un "¡es el mejor regalo del mundo!" después se sentaron para comenzar a comer y entre chiste y chiste de Wade pasaron una noche agradable hasta que el mercenario tuvo que arruinarlo.

—Arañita ¿qué te parece si vamos a un motel para darnos amor? Te prometo que en noviembre no tendrás una pequeña arañita 

Sin decir una sola palabra se levantó para comenzar a caminar lejos de la "cena" escuchó a Wade maldecir. 

—Nos vemos luego Deadpool

—¡Feliz San Valentín Spidey! 

Al llegar a casa entró con cautela por la ventana, después de unos segundos se quitó el apretado traje para recostarse sobre su cómoda cama, sólo entonces se permitió mirar aquél unicornio de felpa que le habían obsequiado, soltó una pequeña risa, Wade estaba completamente loco, algo debajo del unicornio llamó su atención, una carta pegada al muñeco, la quitó con cuidado y la abrió para encontrar un papel doblado y una foto. Sus ojos miraron cada parte de dicha fotografía, en ella se mostraba un hombre feliz si, pero también a alguien que había sufrido demasiado, podía verlo en aquellos preciosos ojos, Peter nunca pensó que Wade Wilson fuese un hombre mayor, durante sus encuentros Wade se comportaba como un completo niño pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad de verle por primera vez se daba cuenta que todo este tiempo estuvo equivocado. Aunque el rostro de Wilson estaba lleno de cicatrices seguía siendo demasiado atractivo, inconscientemente el castaño se mordió el labio inferior hasta que recordó la hoja, la desdobló y maldijo a ver tan pésima caligrafía, por lo menos podía entender lo que la carta decía.

"Querida arañita (la más sexy)  
Decidí escribir está carta porque después de pensarlo mucho llegué a la conclusión de que sería la única oportunidad para hacerte una pregunta demasiada importante (no es que no me anime a hacerlo personalmente) ((pero arruinarás la cena antes de tener tu oportunidad)) desde que comencé a acosarte supe que eras el amor de mi vida, y lo sigues siendo, así que Peter Parker ¿quieres ser mi novio? Te dejaré dos opción 

Opción 1 (no escojas esta por favor)   
Mañana nos veremos en el mismo lugar, al llegar me saludarás normalmente, entonces sabré que no aceptaste 

Pd: seguiremos siendo los mejores amigos inseparables que jamás hayan existido 

Opción dos (está si baby boy)   
Al llegar levantarás mi máscara y me besarás, entonces oficialmente seremos novios 

Wade y sus locuras, bien, tenía toda la noche para pensar su respuesta.

Al día siguiente despertó más feliz que cualquier otro día, se arregló y después de desayunar con su tía tomó su mochila y salió de la casa, dio unos cuantos pasos antes de detenerse ¡a la mierda! el colegio podía esperar, desviándose tomó el camino para ir al lugar "secreto" que no era más que aquel callejón, no esperaba encontrar a Wade pero al llegar Deadpool estaba de pie frente a él ¿Él desgraciado planeaba esperarle todo el día? Apuró el paso hasta llegar a el mayor, sin decir una sola palabra se acercó para levantar la máscara y de este modo unir sus labios con los de Wade, ambos movieron los labios con suavidad en un casto beso, al separarse pudo apreciar la sonrisa del mercenario. 

—No dormí en toda la noche pensando en que me rechazarías —Wade tomó su máscara para quitárselo por completo —. Tuve que manosearme unas cuantas veces para tranquilizarme 

—¡Wade! —sus mejillas ardieron de la vergüenza —. ¿Sabes que podrías ir a la cárcel por esto? 

—Cariño por ti iría a cualquier parte, aunque si me preocupa acabar en la cárcel, ya sabes, seguramente sería violado y la última vez que mis tíos abusaron de mi era sólo un pequeño...

—¡Wade! —Volvió a gritar mientras negaba aunque era difícil ocultar la sonrisa entre sus labios—. Eres un sinvergüenza 

—¿Crees que debería ser un poco más reservado? 

—Definitivamente  
    
                                  ****

Peter tomó un respiro profundo para evitar reírse, después de un año aún seguía pensando que Wade esta completamente loco, pero no puede mentir, su corazón le pertenecía a dicho mercenario.

Vuelve a tomar la laptop para seguir leyendo, la siguiente palabra es "Reflexivo" bien, tiene varios recuerdos respecto a esto.


	3. Reflexivo

Después de leer el segundo significado decidió tomar un descanso para ir al baño, después de hacer sus necesidades se lavó las manos y volvió a la habitación para recostarse, al hacerlo su móvil vibró avisándole que tenía un nuevo mensaje, en la pantalla del dispositivo podía leerse "Wade Wilson" desbloqueó el celular para ir a mensajes y abrir el recién llegado. 

"Buenas noches mi amor, sé que es muy tarde pero quería saber si estás despierto, resulta que recién he terminado de contravivir a alguien y estoy muy cansado como para llegar a mi departamento entonces, tu casa me queda muy cerca así que ¿podría dormir esta noche contigo? Me iré al amanecer, prometo portarme muy bien

Te ama Wade 

Peter frunció el ceño ¿desde cuando Wade redacta tan bien? Negó con diversión y se apresuró a escribir una respuesta 

"Wade, no vamos a tener sexo es muy tarde y la tía May está en casa" 

"Voy volando arañita" 

Ya se lo haría saber cuando llegará por lo mientras siguió leyendo aquél articulo y rápidamente su mente recorrió tiempo atrás. Aunque no había ni una pizca de diferencia, Wilson seguía siendo el mismo. 

***

Se sentía levemente arrepentido de haber aceptado ser la pareja de Wade, habían pasado tres meses en los que el mercenario le trataba con amor y cariño sin embargo a la hora de abrir la boca solía decir comentarios fuera de lugar, eso a su punto de vista arruinaba cualquier cualidad de Wade. Trataba de ignorar los comentarios pero a veces le resultaba imposible. Y claro eso no era lo peor si no los comportamientos del mayor, nunca pensaba en sus actos simplemente los hacía. 

Había quedado en verse con el mayor después del colegio (exactamente lejos de las instalaciones) ¿Pero que fue lo que hizo? Llegar a la puerta de la escuela fue poco, lo fue a recoger con un ramo de rosas y un jodido oso de felpa gigante, Ned, el único que sabía sobre su relación con un hombre mayor lo miró con una sonrisa llena de burla, después soltó un "tu príncipe te espera" Se sonrojó hasta más no poder, siguió caminando y al pasar al lado de Wade le ignoró por una simple razón, los estudiantes miraban a Wade con atención para saber a quién esperaba, y si ellos se enteraban que era él estarían en graves problemas. Los ojos azules mostraron decepción ¿Pero que más podía hacer? No iba a arriesgar a Wade por una de sus locuras. 

Entonces sucedió lo inimaginable, Wade Wilson entregó los obsequios a una profesora (una joven y bonita) después se acercó a esta para besarla, fue todo lo que Peter vio antes de marcharse de prisa, incluso escuchó a Ned gritarle pero no le importó. Sentía su sangre hervir de coraje incluso sentía unas enormes ganas de golpear al mercenario. 

Durante la noche Wade llegó a su habitación como si nada hubiera ocurrido, se acercó a él e intentó besarle pero el menor fue más rápido apartándose de Wilson, este le miró sin entender ¿Era en serio? ¿Con qué descaro venía a fingir que todo estaba bien? 

—Te he dicho que no puedes venir, mi tía puede estar despierta —dijo de manera seca, ni siquiera miró a Wade mientras hablaba—. Por favor retirate

—Arañita, no seas malo conmigo, tuve que recorrer media ciudad para venir a verte —intentó acercarse pero de igual forma fracasó —. ¿Qué ocurre? 

—¿Lo dices en serio? Tu sabes perfectamente lo que ocurre —Wilson se encogió de hombros en un perfecto "no tengo ni la menor idea" Peter soltó un suspiro, lidiar con el mercenario no era tan fácil —. Besaste a una de las profesoras  

—Ah, estaba linda 

—Lárgate 

—No entiendo porque estás enfadado, si mi cabeza no me falla y nunca lo hace, fuiste tú quién me ignoró con todos los regalos 

Estaba cansado, se acercó al mayor para empujarle aunque ni siquiera logró moverle de su lugar, su enojo era demasiado que no midió cuando le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago, pudo escuchar un pequeño quejido del contrario y por un segundo temió a que este le devolviera el golpe, o peor aún... Wade solía ser muy inestable. En lugar de sentir algún dolor físico (que le confirmara que en verdad fue golpeado por Wade) sintió unos brazos rodearle de forma cariñosa. 

—No...

—Estaba enfadado y si de algo sirve la profesora me abofeteó frente a todos esos adolescentes ahora no puedo acercarme a tu colegio

—Eres un idiota, te lo mer...

Antes de que siguiera hablando su sentido arácnido se activó, frunció el ceño a lo mejor Wade había decidido asesinarle por golpearle, su pensamiento fue interrumpido por la manija de la puerta intentando ser abierta, miró a Wade con los ojos muy abiertos y con el dedo le señaló la ventana, en lugar de hacerle caso se acercó a él para besarle los labios con intensidad, Wade dejó una pequeña mordida en el labio inferior del joven y se apartó sonriendo. 

—Nos vemos más tarde baby boy, saludame a la tía May —una de sus grandes manos se colocó en su pequeño trasero para darle un fuerte apretón, Peter tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de soltar un quejido—. Adiós amorcito

Le vio lanzarse de la ventana, se preocuparía pero era Wade, además, si se rompía algún hueso se lo tenía muy bien merecido. se apresuró a abrir la puerta y trato de sonreirle a su tía. 

Varias semanas después se encontraban dando un paseo amistoso por el parque, Peter comía un algodón de azúcar mientras escuchaba la historia de Wade con respecto a Francis, dijo algo sobre "un amor imposible" y que este le había curado "the todou" pero tuvo que asesinarlo porque era un chico malo, esa historia se la había contando por los menos unas diez veces pero aún así fingía que era la historia más interesante del mundo. Se detuvo de golpe al ya no ver a Wade a su lado, miró por todas partes hasta que lo encontró con un pequeño niño hablando, se acercó a ellos para escuchar la conversación.

—¿Te gustan los payasos? —el niño de unos diez años asintió un poco inseguro, Peter miró alrededor tratando de encontrar a la madre del pequeño, esta se encontraba a unas cuantas bancas distraída con el móvil, supo que era la madre por el gran parecido de ambos —. Que suerte porque Pennywise vendrá a visitarte por la noche, te hará unas cuantas cosas desagradables y luego te comerá muy lentamente 

El niño comenzó a gritar, la mamá dejó el móvil, se puso de pie y comenzó a acercarse a ellos, tomó el brazo de Wade para halarlo, de esta forma se alejaron, se detuvo cruzándose de brazos. Wade reía demasiado fuerte, entonces el también lo hizo. 

—No vuelvas a hacer algo como eso, es sólo un niño acabas de arruinarle la infancia, seguramente despertará durante la madrugada gritando de terror —negó varias veces —. Wade, piensa en tus acciones antes de hacerla. 

—Lo haré

Y si, nunca lo hizo porque al final de cuentas sigue siendo Wade.

***

Seguramente esa parte es la que deseaba olvidar, el beso de Wade con otra mujer y él pobre niño asustado, aprendió a sobre llevar los "arranques" de locura de Wilson, porque entendió que no podía hacer nada para cambiar la forma de ser de Wade, pero eso si, aprendió a amarle tal cual es. 

Miró la pantalla de su celular y arrugó la nariz al ver la hora, había pasado más de treinta minutos desde que Wade le dijo que vendría, seguramente se le atravesó algún asunto, por lo tanto se dedicó a leer el siguiente significado. 

"Desconfiado"


	4. Desconfiado

La primera vez en que Wade fue desconfiado fue cuando Peter le dijo que era hermoso, los ojos azules le miraron con duda para luego negar con el movimiento de su cabeza, el joven sintió su corazón romperse de tan sólo pensar que Wade no le creía, a pesar de las cicatrices en toda la piel del mercenario el seguía siendo hermoso. 

—Wade yo jamás mentiría en algo como esto —posicionó su delgada mano sobre el rostro del mayor para acariciarle con ternura—. Eres la persona más hermosa que haya visto 

—¿Incluso más hermoso que Hugh Jackman? 

Y Wade Wilson estaba de regreso. La segunda vez ocurrió fue cuando después de un par de meses estaban a punto de tener su primera vez, Peter insistió en que era tiempo de dar el siguiente paso (claro que sus hormonas de adolescente tenía mucho que ver) Wilson se encargó de convertir su departamento en una escenografía romántica, la única iluminación era gracias a las velas, de fondo se podía escuchar careless whisper y Peter esperaba que la cama no estuviera cubierta con pétalos de rosas porque eso sería demasiado cliché, acepta que al encontrarla como "no quería" se emocionó, nunca creyó tener algo como eso, se lanzó contra Wade para atacar sus labios. Al principio el beso era lento y lleno de amor pero conforme fueron pasando los segundos la temperatura subió, sus manos estaban por todas partes acariciandose y para cuando se dieron cuenta se encontraban completamente desnudos, Wade llevó al joven sobre la cama y se posicionó sobre el para besar el cuello de este, a lo que Peter susurró "Sin marcas" pero no aplicaba para el pecho, el mercenario besó y mordió la zona repetidamente. Cuando fue turno de Parker para hacer lo mismo Wade se apartó. 

—Amor...

—No baby, no tienes que poner tus lindos labios sobre mis asquerosas cicatrices 

Sin pensarlo dos veces Peter abrazó al mayor, desde hace mucho se dio cuenta que Wilson no tenía confiaba en mostrar su cuerpo, le gustaría que fuese diferente. 

—No Wade, yo quiero poner mis labios sobre tu piel ¿sabes por qué? —vio al mercenario negar—. Porque eres jodidamente ardiente 

Eso sonó mucho a Wade, bastó ver la gran sonrisa entre los labios del mayor para saber que esas palabras era lo que él necesitaba escuchar, luego de eso dijo algo como "soy el hombre más caliente del mundo" no estaba seguro porque su juicio estaba nublado gracias a la cálida lengua del mayor en su orificio, guardó su rostro en el colchón y dejó salir varios jadeos, aunque fue inevitable soltar un grito cuando los dedos de Wade fueron introducidos en su ano. Al principio se sintió incómodo y doloroso, afortunadamente el mayor hizo que esa sensación se convirtiera en placer y sin darse cuenta se encontraba rogando por más, y claro ¿Quién era Wade para negárselo? Espero paciente a que Wilson se colocará el preservativo, alzó el trasero un poco más para que Wade tuviera un mejor acceso y segundos después sintió el glande punzando su entrada, cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir como toda la longitud del mayor se desplazaba en su cavidad anal, al tenerlo por completo respiró profundamente. Wade intentó distraer el dolor masturbándole con lentitud, pasaron algunos minutos cuando se sintió listo para continuar, era una sensación difícil de explicar, se sentía muy bien y quería más de ello, durante el acto Wade le decía lo mucho que lo ama y él también lo decía. El primero en llegar al orgasmo fue Peter y aunque quiso aguantar el grito lleno de placer le fue imposible, unas cuantas embestidas bastaron para que Wade terminara y se saliera de su interior, se quitó el preservativo y lo lanzó por algún lugar de la habitación (Wade y sus cochinadas) se puso boca arriba para posteriormente acostarse sobre el pecho del mercenario, durmieron de esa forma. 

Dos semanas después se encontraba patrullando las calles, todo estaba tranquilo por lo que decidió tomar un descanso, subió a lo alto de un edificio para sentarse y observar las calles, su sentido arácnido se activó por lo que lanzó sus telarañas de edificio a edificio hasta llegar a un pequeño callejón, se mantuvo oculto pero desde su lugar podía ver perfectamente a Deadpool propinandole una paliza a un sujeto, se sorprendió cuando este se quitó la máscara ¿qué carajos? ¿dondé quedaba su identidad? Wade no podía ser tan confiado para revelar algo tan importante, lo miró unos segundos más para después marcharse, habían prometido que ninguno interfería en el trabajo del otro. Aunque claro después se enteró que había asesinado al hombre. 

A veces le sorprendía la capacidad de Wade de hablar con desconocidos, una vez lo escuchó decir algunos de sus secretos a un vagabundos, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, otras veces simplemente se ponía a conversar con cualquier persona, tal vez era muy "confianzudo" o tal vez sólo era Wade. 

***

Miró el reloj sobresaltandose, apagó la laptop para dejarlo sobre la mesita de noche, y se acostó para dormir pero sus planes fueron interrumpidos por la ventana siendo abierta, se levantó para recibir al hombre de traje, le abrazó y este se quitó la máscara para poder besar los labios del joven, entonces Peter entendió porque la tardanza de Wilson, en sus manos traía una bolsa de comida (seguramente chimichangas) nunca entendería como Wade era capaz de conseguir su comida favorita durante la madrugada. 

—Hola Baby Boy ¿me extañaste? 

—Wade —el castaño hizo una pequeña pausa, ambos mantenían una sonrisa en sus labios—. Nos vimos hace un par de horas, pero si, te extrañe demasiado 

—En ese caso, cuando me extrañes ya sabes que hacer

—Oh Dios mío... 

—Aunque ya estoy aquí para hacerlo juntos —el mercenario se inclinó para besar los delgados labios de Peter. 

—Me encantaría pero es tarde, tengo colegio así que dame un par de besos más antes de irte —se felicitó mentalmente porque era una sutil forma de correr al mercenario. 

En lugar de eso se sentaron sobre la cama para comer las chimichangas que Wade trajo, Peter observó a su pareja, ese sitio de internet se equivocaba, porque Wade no era nada de lo que decían, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que Wade es el tipo de persona que es imposible no amar. Al principio tenía dudas sobre haber aceptado ser la pareja del mercenario pero ahora estaba más que feliz, porque ambos se aman con todo el corazón.


End file.
